One of popular techniques in creating ornaments is pattern formation on a workpiece such as paper and cloth, for instance, by way of embosses and holes. Examples of such techniques are embossing the workpiece with dot impact devices or manually embossing cardboards using emboss templates that outline various patterns.
Resent trend in paper art is parchment crafting in which ornaments are created by forming embosses and holes on workpiece such as a thick tracing paper.
The problem with the dot impact device mentioned earlier is that it is not fit for general use in commercial art and personal hobbies such as arts and crafts because it is oversized and limited in application. The emboss template, on the other hand, requires dedicated templates for each type of pattern and thus the number of templates increases with the number of patterns. Moreover, because the patterns are formed by hand, the work involves complexity and is time consuming.